Maior que o seu
by July-chan
Summary: Enquete do dia: Qual é o melhor, o do Kamus ou o do Milo? Alguém arrisca um palpite? Non sense total xD .OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, eles são de Kurumada-sensei, que foi bem espertinho a criá-los.

* * *

**oO Maior que o Seu Oo**

* * *

Kamus e Milo estavam no vestiário masculino, de frente ao espelho e analisando suas imagens. 

- O seu é horrível Kamus. - apontando e fazendo careta.

- Horrível é o seu.

- Bah, o meu é perfeito. As mulheres adoram.

- O meu é maior.

- Hahhahaha... não mesmo.

- Quer medir?

- Quero.

Os dois cavaleiros pegaram uma fita métrica, que sabe-se lá o que fazia ali, e mediram um ao outro.

- Eu não disse que o meu é maior? - gabou-se Kamus erguendo a cabeça.

- O do Mu é bem mais que o seu.

- Eu sei, mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que o meu é maior que o seu e pronto. Aliás, não pode ser nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno, tem de ser assim, perfeito como o meu.

- O do Deba é pequeno né?!

- Oui, por isso que ele sempre esconde.

- Um homem daquele tamanho, com um tão pequeno.

- O tamanho dele não tem nada com isso.

- Bom... admito que o seu é maior, mas o meu é melhor.

- Milo, não me faça rir. - comentou sério ainda se olhando no espelho.

- Quer apostar que o meu é melhor?

- O seu vive caindo.

- E o seu não?

- No. Ele é forte.

- Ah tá, acredito. Nunca caiu?

- Já, mas bem menos que o seu.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... uma enquete.

- Enquete?

- Sim, vamos ver em quem os cavaleiros votam como o melhor.

- Besteira, admita Milo... Milo? - Escorpião já saíra do banheiro, correndo em direção a arena.

- Saga!!! Estamos fazendo uma votação, qual é o melhor, o meu o do pingüim? - apontou para o alvo da votação.

- E por que vocês querem saber isso?

- O Kamus disse que o dele é melhor, já eu acho que é o meu.

- O do Kamus é maior.

- Shaka, eu disse em questão de ser o melhor.

- Eu acho que é o do Kamus.

- Um a zero pra mim.

- Também prefiro o do Kamus. - Kanon cruzou os braços olhando alternadamente para eles.

- Dois.

- O do Milo é menor, mas também é muito bom. - Shura falou, vendo Milo levantar o polegar em sua direção.

- Parem aí, eu, mas do que ninguém, entendo desse assunto. - Afrodite comentou. - E o do Kamus é melhor.

- Três a um aracnídeo.

- Bahhh, vocês não sabem de nada, vou perguntar para as meninas que conhecem mais desse assunto. - Caminhou até perto das amazonas que conversavam perto da arena. - Marin, qual você acha que é melhor, o meu ou o do Mr.Freeze?

Marin viu Milo segurando aquilo que ele achava ter melhor que Kamus.

- Sinceramente, eu prefiro o do Aiolia.

- Ahh Marin, não estraga tudo, é claro que você prefere o do seu namorado, mas nesse caso a votação é entre eu e o Kamus.

- O do Kamus.

Milo caiu no chão com a resposta da jovem.

- Quatro. - Aiolos riu.

- Eu prefiro o seu Milo. – Shina sorriu para o "amigo"

O sorriso do grego se alargou.

- Embora seja bem menor. - Milo caiu denovo

Todos os cavaleiros começaram a rir.

- Milo. - June se aproximou. - O Kamus cuida dele melhor que você.

- É, afinal ele é francês. - Shaka afirmou.

- E franceses tem cremes maravilhosos para isso. - Afrodite suspirou.

- Ainda acho o meu melhor.

- Admita, eu ganhei a votação.

- Eu ainda prefiro o meu. – esbravejou alterado.

- Deixa de marra homem.

- Você não entende de nada Máscara, fica quieto.

- Quem você mandou ficar quieto? – câncer estreitou os olhos

- MAS É SÓ UM CABELO! - Dohko arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que os mais poderosos cavaleiros do zodíaco estavam discutindo por causa de uma coisa tão banal.

- E o melhor cabelo é o meu, ganhei a votação. - Dohko desistiu ao ouvir o comentário do aquariano.

- É, você perdeu Milo... e de lavada. – Deba comentou fazendo as contas.

- Kamus, que creme você usa heim? – Dite ficou curioso.

- Há. Mas tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza que o meu é maior e melhor. - sorriu maroto cortando os comentários de Kamus sobre os shampoos de fórmulas naturais.

- Ahhh, para com isso.

- É, que cara chato.

Milo foi acertado por garrafinhas de água, toalhas, sapatos e ficou alí estático, observando todos irem embora.

- Vão vão, podem ir, mas tenham certeza que o meu é melhor que o de todo mundo aí. - Gritou chutando e socando o ar, inconformado.

* * *

É o tipo de besteira que se pensa durante uma aula de Economia.  
E um janelão domingo a noite! xD  
Pensaram besteira lendo? xDD  
Resposta ao Tema 58 – Votação do "Desafio Miss Sunshine" do site FF-Sol e do fórum UMDB

Espero que gostem. Reviews são bem vindas.  
Tubarifá Tubarifori!


End file.
